


My R

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [55]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Attempted Suicide, Bad Thoughts, Cussing, F/F, Suicide, minor Aramour, she might've died or she could've been saved or barely survived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: There's no one here today, I guess it's timeIt's just me, myself and IThere's no one who can interfereNo one to get in my way hereTaking off my yellow cardiganWatching my braids all come undoneThis petite girl short as can beIs gonna jump now and be free
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour, Jane Seymour & Everyone
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	My R

_ Just as I was about to take my shoes _

_ Off of the rooftop there I see _

_ A girl with braided hair there before me _

_ Despite myself I go and scream; _

__

Jane knew that she wasn’t okay, and what she was about to do wasn’t okay.

But she just wanted everything to stop.

It was finally time for lunch and Jane practically sprinted to the roof, excited for the next step. She has been moments away from taking her shoe’s off when she saw a girl, thin, pretty, and with a ponytail standing in her spot.

For fucks sake, Jane couldn’t even have suicide to herself for five minutes?

She can’t believe herself when she screams -

_ "Hey _

_ Don't do it, please" _

_ Whoa, wait a minute what did I just say? _

_ I couldn't care less either way _

_ To be honest I was somewhat pissed; _

_ This was an opportunity missed _

Jane couldn’t believe herself, what a hypocrite she was. For fucks sake, she was about to commit suicide, but she’d already said something.

To make it worse, now there was no way she’s be able to jump off the roof, because now she had to talk to girl down. What a fucking idiot you are.

__

_ The girl with braided hair told me her woes _

_ "You've probably heard it all before; _

_ I really thought that he may be the one _

_ But then he told me he was done" _

The girl turned to Jane, and introduced herself, surprisingly polite considering she was just caught trying to kill herself. Kat, her name was.

She told Jane all about her woes, and holy fuck she had a lot.

Being raped felt like a great reason to hate life, but Jane couldn’t help but convince the girl to not do it. She could do so much more with her life, and she could possibly get the (many many) guys convicted and put away, so they never touched a girl again.

__

_ For God's sakes please! Are you serious? I just can't believe _

_ That for some stupid reason you got here before me _

_ Are you upset 'cause you can't have what you wanted? _

_ You're lucky that you've never gotten robbed of anything! _

Alright.

Maybe she was a little rough with it, but she was on a schedule. Eventually the girl got down and hugged Jane, whispering a thank you, and then promptly dragging her with her to properly thank her.

And yes, Jane did make a huge mistake saying she’d never been robbed of anything, quite obviously she’d been robbed of her childhood and virginity.

__

_ "I'm feeling better thank you for listening!" _

_ The girl with braided hair then disappeared _

________________

_ “Alright today’s the day!” Or so I thought _

_ Just as I took both of my shoes off _

_ There was but a girl short as could be _

_ Despite myself I go and scream _

Jane had gotten up to the roof, ready to do it. She’d even taken her shoes off when she saw a new girl.

Great.

Suddenly Jane called out to her and told her not to do it, like a fucking hypocrite again and the girl turned.

_ The petite girl told me her woes _

_ “You’ve probably heard it all before. _

_ Everyone ignores me, everyone steals _

_ I don’t fit in with anyone here.” _

Her name was Cathy, and Jane felt like Lina had told her about someone like that who was her cousin who came to live with her, but she quickly dismissed the thought.

She told her all about her woes, and being ignored sounds tough, but for fucks sake seriously?

_ For god’s sake please! Are you serious? I just can’t believe. _

_ That for some stupid reason you got here before me _

_ But even so, you’re still loved by everyone at home _

_ There’s always dinner waiting at the table y’know! _

Jane told her so, making several points about how at least when she got home people loved her, and fed her, and didn’t abuse her.

Cathy tilted her head, realizing her almost mistake and stepped down from the ledge.

_ “I’m hungry.” said the girl as she shed her tear _

_ The girl short as could be then disappeared. _

____________________

_ And like that, there was someone everyday _

_ I listened to their tale, I made them turn away _

_ And yet there was no one who, would do this for me no way _

_ I could let out all this pain. _

Apparently there were a lot of people who did not like life, and Jane somehow had the job of talking them down.

Because life hates her so much it won’t let her fucking leave.

She talked over thirty girls down so far, and she was mildly proud of it.

But deep down she knew when she finally had her turn, nobody would be there.

_ For the very first time there I see _

_ Someone with the same pains as me _

_ Having done this time and time again _

_ She wore yellow cardigan _

Okay, listen.

Jane was already prepared for someone to be there, but to see her girlfriend? Catalina standing there? Was not it for her.

When Catalina looked up and realized she’d been caught she didn’t even look mildly afraid, or concerned.

_ "I just wanna stop the scars that grow _

_ Every time that I go home _

_ That's why I came up here instead" _

_ That's what the girl in the cardigan said _

Catalina told her about her life.

And Jane related on a horriging level.

Jane certainly couldn’t argue against her to kill herself, that was the exact reason she was trying to do it herself.

But she couldn’t stop herself from screaming.

__

_ Whoa wait a minute what did I just say? _

_ I couldn't care less either way _

_ But in the moment I just screamed _

_ Something that I did not believe _

__

_ "Hey _

_ Don't do it, please." _

__

_ Agh- what to do!? I can't stop this girl, oh this is new! _

_ For once I think I've bitten off more than I can chew _

_ But even so, please just go away so I can see _

_ Your pitiful expression is just too much for me! _

Catalina tilted her head, asking for a single reason for her to not jump. Jane started to cry, desperate for a way to stop her from killing herself. This was far bigger than any of the other girls she talked down.

This was Catalina, her Catalina.

Jane started to beg, latching onto anything that would keep her from jumping. After a few minutes of Jane’s sobs Catalina shrugged and stepped away from the edge.

__

_ "I guess today is just not my day" _

_ She looked away from me and then she disappeared _

________________

__

_ There's no one here today, I guess it's time _

_ It's just me, myself and I _

_ There's no one who can interfere _

_ No one to get in my way here _

Finally, Jane was alone.

She vaguely heard shouts through the metal door leading to the roof and footsteps, familiar voices.

Kat, Cathy, and Catalina.

They were running up.

They knew.

Fuck.

__

_ Taking off my yellow cardigan _

_ Watching my braids all come undone _

Jane took of her cardigan and shoes, and quickly undid her braids, rushing. 

_ This petite girl short as can be _

Just as the door opened and Catalina took off towards her - she jumped.

_ Is gonna jump now and be free _


End file.
